Un amour de chien
by La Lune au Loup
Summary: Le retour d'un héros ?


﻿ 

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Rowling. Ce ne sont que des jouets entre les mains de ma Muse azimutée.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

**Avant-propos :**

**L'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas d'effets secondaires survenant après lecture de cette fic.**

**Merci de votre compréhension.**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :_

_Sirius Black : le retour ( ? )_

" HARRY JAMES POTTER ! "

_La voix résonne dans ma tête ... Merlin ... j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser ... _

" Je t'avais formellement INTERDIT ne serait-ce que de PENSER à ce genre de choses ! "

_... pitié ... mais faites-le taire ..._

" Etre le sauveur du monde ne te donne pas le droit de jouer avec la vie des autres ! "

_... une minute ... je connais cette voix ... c'est celle de Lunard ..._

" Je suis désolé, Rémus ... "

_... et ça ... c'est Harry ..._

" Il ne suffit pas d'être désolé, jeune homme ! Te rends-tu seulement compte de la gravité de la situation ! Ce que tu as fait était de la Magie Noire ! Ni plus, ni moins ! "

_... de la Magie Noire ... Harry ne toucherait jamais à la Magie Noire ! Et puis ce n'est pas une façon de parler à mon filleul, Rémus !_

" Mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! "

_Bien dit, Harry ! Ne te laisse pas faire ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre à ça, Monsieur Le-rabat-joie!_

" Que tes intentions aient été bonnes, je n'en doute pas, Harry ... "

_AH-HA !_

" Mais ça ne change rien à l'affaire. Tu pourrais être envoyé à Azkaban pour ça ! "

_... Azkaban ... j'ai été envoyé à Azkaban ... pendant une douzaine d'années je crois ... oui, c'est ça ! Mais je me suis enfui ! Et j'ai dû me cacher ! _

_C'était formidable : plus de murs, plus de contraintes ! Juste moi et Buck ! J'étais libre !_

_Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps ... ils m'ont enfermé de nouveau... et dans la maison de mes parents cette fois ..._

_J'ai toujours détesté cet endroit ... et j'ai dû y rester ... pendant des mois et des mois et des mois ... avec pour seule compagnie le portrait de ma chère maman et un Elfe de maison à moitié fou ... et quand je dis " à moitié " ..._

_C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Dumbledore. J'aurais dû tuer cette sale petite vermine ! Harry ne serait pas aller au Ministère cette nuit-là ... et je ne serais pas-_

_Nom d'un cacatoès ! Mais je suis ... je suis ... MORT ?_

" Mais Sirius ne méritait pas de mourir ! Il méritait de vivre ! Il méritait une seconde chance ! "

_Je suis mort, mais ... Merlin, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !_

" Et tu as pensé aux conséquences, Harry ! Ca aurait pu très mal finir ! Tu aurais pu y rester! Et Hermione aussi ! Ou vous auriez pu perdre la raison ou ... ou ramener une horde de zombies assoiffés de sang ! N'as-tu rien retenu de ce qu'on t'a enseigné à Poudlard ? "

_... il m'a ramené à la vie ... Harry m'a ramené à la vie ..._

" Je sais Rémus ... je ... je suis désolé ... vraiment ... je te demande pardon ..."

" Ce n'est pas à _moi_ qu'il faut demander pardon, Harry. "

_Quelqu'un s'approche ... je le sens ... je dois ouvrir les yeux ... je le dois !_

_Ca y est ... je distingue quelque chose ... un visage ... c'est Harry ! Je reconnais ses yeux ... les mêmes que Lily ..._

_Ils sont si tristes ..._

" Sirius ... "

_Je suis là, Harry ! Ne sois pas triste ! Je sais que Rémus a raison, que tu n'aurais pas dû ... mais je ne t'en veux pas !_

" Sirius ... je suis désolé ... "

_Non, ne sois pas désolé ! C'est grâce à toi que je suis revenu ! Que j'ai droit à cette seconde chance !_

" Tu me pardonnes ? "

_Bien sûr que je te pardonne, Harry ! _

_... mais ... je n'arrive pas à le dire ... je n'arrive pas à parler ... aucun son ne sort de ma bouche !_

_Mais il le faut ! Je dois le lui dire ! Pour ne plus qu'il soit triste !_

_... ça y est ... ça y est ! Ca vient ! Je sens que ça vient ! Mes cordes vocales vibrent ! Je vais pouvoir parler ! Je vais pouvoir lui dire :_

_" Je ne t'en veux pas Harry ! "_

" WOUAF ! "

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Cette histoire est très différente de mes autres fics.**

**J'ai l'intention d'y développer toutes les idées bizarres qui me passent par la tête, vous êtes pévenus !**

**Je ne sais pas du tout où tout ça va me conduire, mais je promets qu'aucun personnage ne mourra dans d'horribles souffrances et que tout finira bien ( pour une fois ! lol ).**

**Ce petit chapitre n'était qu'une mise en jambes. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour le suivant, mais j'ignore totalement quand je l'écrirai !**

**Cette fic promet de partir dans tous les sens, alors si vous avez des idées originales et surprenantes, surtout n'hésiter pas à me les proposer ! Je serai ravie de les intégrer à la trame générale !**

**Comme vous l'avez peut-être compris, l'histoire se déroule après la défaite finale de Voldemort. Dans ce monde parfait, tous les personnages que nous aimons ont survécu, et maintenant que plus aucune menace ne plane sur Harry et ses amis, les choses " sérieuses " vont pouvoir commencer ! Le tout sous le regard amusé d'un Sirius revenu d'entre les morts avec quelques puces en prime !**

**Mot d'ordre : BANZAI !**

**Zoub' et à plus.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


End file.
